1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer system preferably using microcapsule technology, and a method of applying a photographic image to a receptor element. More specifically, the present invention relates to CYCOLOR films or prints having images which are capable of being directly transferred to, for instance, a textile such as a shirt or the like without requiring the use of commercial equipment, such as video cameras, computers, color copiers, home and/or lithographic printers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Textiles such as shirts (e.g., tee shirts) having a variety of designs thereon have become very popular in recent years. Many shirts are sold with pre-printed designs to suit the tastes of consumers. In addition, many customized tee shirt stores are now in business which permit customers to select designs or decals of their choice. Processes have also been proposed which permit customers to create their own designs on transfer sheets for application to tee shirts by use of a conventional iron, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,358 issued Sep. 23, 1980. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,953 issued Sep. 27, 1988, is directed to a method for utilizing a personal computer, a video camera or the like to create graphics, images, or creative designs on a fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,548 is directed to a silver halide photographic transfer element and to a method for transferring an image from the transfer element to a receptor surface. Provisional application No. 60/029,917 requires that the silver halide light sensitive grains are dispersed within a carrier which functions as a transfer layer, and does not have a separate transfer layer. Provisional application No. 60/056,446 requires that the silver halide transfer element has a separate transfer layer. Provisional application No. 60/030,933 relates to a transfer element using CYCOLOR technology, but having no separate transfer layer.
CYCOLOR technology provides full color imaging generally associated with photography. With CYCOLOR technology, for example, a polyester base may be coated with light-sensitive microcapsules called cyliths, which are sensitive to red, green, and blue light. Each cylith resembles a water-filled balloon and is about one-tenth the diameter of a human hair. The cyliths contain a liquid monomer in which is dissolved a light sensitive photoinitiator and a color forming substance called a leuco dye.
The imaging system is exposed to light transmitted through or reflected from an original color image. The resulting latent image resembles the negative used in conventional photography. Exposure to light hardens the cyliths in proportion to the amount of exposure, rendering them resistant to physical rupture. Thus, the latent image is a pattern of hard (exposed) and soft (unexposed) cyliths.
The final image is developed by bringing the cyliths into contact with a sheet of CYCOLOR paper or transparancy. Full color is obtained by mixing three different types of cyliths and coating them on a support. Each of the three types of cyliths contain either a cyan, magneta, or yellow leuco dye, along with photoinhibitors that are sensitive respectively to red, green or blue light. Exposure to red light hardens the capsules containing the cyan dye. Pressure development results in the release of magenta and yellow dyes which mix to form a red image. Exposure to green light controls the magenta dye. Pressure development results in the cyan and yellow dyes mixing to form a green image. Blue light controls the yellow dye. Pressure development results in the mixing of the cyan and magenta dyes to form a blue image. Exposure of all cyliths (white light) results in a non color (white or non-image area) and exposure of none of the cyliths results in black. Any color may be reproduced by controlling the relative proportion of the three dyes.
Applications of CYCOLOR technology include use in color copiers to make color copies, or this technology may be used to create hard copy prints from 35 mm slides. Other applications include use with color computer printers to provide prints from computer systems. CYCOLOR technology also works with digital imaging techniques by providing hard copies of images produced by electronic cameras.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,165 discloses an imaging system which provides an imaging sheet and a layer of microcapsules containing a photosensitive composition and a color former. However, the developed image and non-image areas thereof are not capable of being simultaneously transformed to a receptor element.
Accordingly, imaging systems based on photosensitive encapsulates are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,446 by Berman discloses the selected transfer of dye to a capsule sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,439 by Phillips discloses a photocopy process involving development of capsules without transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,032 discloses a thermo-autochrome system, which is a direct thermal full color hardcopy system involving thermal media capable of producing color images with the use of microcapsules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,917 discloses an imaging system wherein the developed image and non-image areas are transferred to a receptor element by a separate transfer coating layer.
Copending Provisional application entitled "Imaging Transfer System and Process For Transferring Light-Fixable Thermal Image To A Receptor Element" by Hare et al., filed Nov. 14, 1997, relates to a thermo-autochrome transfer system.